The present invention relates in general to washer tossing games and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which provides a washer tossing game with stackable scoring boxes, washer gripping surfaces within said scoring boxes, uniquely designed washer impact absorbing coatings, land removable extra point center pins.
Traditionally, washer tossing games comprise two scoring boxes each having an interior portion for capturing tossed washers. Said prior art boxes are typically manufactured from wood based materials in a square form open structure. The structure of the aforesaid limited stackability and transportability of the game. That is, the scoring boxes were not stackable for space reduction and did not have provisions for storing the washers which were used in the game. Further limitations of the prior art included the absence of any feature to limit the bounce of the washers as they entered the scoring box. This prior art limitation often allowed properly tossed washers to bounce out of the scoring box, thereby unfairly reducing a player""s score. Still further limitations of the prior art limited recognition for a perfect center ringer toss. That is, the prior art scoring boxes did not provide a center scoring pin which could capture washers which land perfectly in the center. Even further limitations of the prior art reside in the absence of any coating, covering, or serrations on the washers themselves which limited rolling and bouncing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play which allows a player to easily stack, transport, and store the scoring boxes and washers utilized in the washer tossing game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play which minimizes washer bounce out of the inside box scoring area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play having a center scoring pin for capture and recognition of a tossed washer which lands perfectly in the center of the scoring box.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play having washers covered with an impact absorbing coating to minimize bounce.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play having washers with a serrated or dimpled edge along an outside diameter which minimizes rolling.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a stackable washer tossing game apparatus and method of play. The apparatus provides for a method of washer game play which minimizes washer bounce out of the scoring area and also allows for easy stackability, storage, and transportation of the scoring boxes used with the game.
Although the game of washers, much like the game of horseshoes, has been played in many forms over the years, the present apparatus and method of use represents improvements over the prior art which make the game quicker, easier, and more desirable to play. That is, the present apparatus includes scoring box improvements such as stackable mating scoring boxes which slidably interfit for transport and storage, a gripping surface in the base of each scoring box, one or more box anchors, center pin mounts, and center pin scorers for extra point scoring. Further improvements include a unique gripping surface on the outside base surface to minimize scoring box movement and uniquely shaped and coated washers which minimize roll and bounce.
A conventional washer game typically comprises a set of scoring boxes or areas, typically two, and a set of washers which are tossed into said boxes. Often the washers are marked to distinguish individual players. The scoring boxes often contain a center section which corresponds to extra points when a washer lands therein. Players typically obtain a point for placement of a washer in the scoring box and three points for placement into the center section, all from a distance of typically 30 feet.
For the present art, each scoring box represents a polygonally cross-section formed open top box having a bottom wall, one or more side walls connected thereto, an inside, an outside, and a raised center portion within said inside. The said center portion has an opening through the center. In a preferred embodiment, the scoring box has a lip around the outermost edge of said side walls extending to the outside of said open top. In a preferred embodiment, at least one lip hole is present for placement of at least one anchor pin, with preferably a lip hole placed at each corner of said polygonal shape. In a preferred embodiment, the open top box is substantially rectangular and the raised center portion is a slight conic not tapering to an apex, but opened in the center whereby washers may fall for additional point counts. In the preferred embodiment, there are four side walls. It is important to note that the scoring box and the raised center portion may be formed in any polygonal cross section shape without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention, provided the desirable features of the present art are incorporated. It is further noted that the shape land preferred material of said scoring box allows floatation on the surface of water during use.
In the preferred embodiments, the side walls taper inward from the lip to the connection with the bottom wall whereby the distance between substantially parallel side walls is less at the bottom wall than at the lip. This tapering allows the scoring boxes to be stacked within each other and form a cavity therebetween. This stacking allows for easy storage and transport of washers, pins, and other accessories.
In the preferred embodiment, into the base of said raised center portion from said outside is placed abase plug. (The base plug removability option allows for the aforementioned stacking.) Said base plug substantially conforms in size with the center opening of said raised center. The base plug has a center hole portion which acts as a center pin mount into which a center scoring pin is mounted. In a preferred embodiment said base plug and said center scoring pin are frictionally held in place, but alternative embodiments may incorporation fasteners, screws, hooks, or other methods.
In a preferred embodiment, the center scoring pin is sized to fit within an inside diameter hole of a washer which is used in the game. The outside diameter of the washer is sized to fit within the center opening of said raised center portion. Each washer is coated with user identifiable markings which also act to protect the surface of the washer material. Further alternative embodiments incorporate an impact absorbing coating, such as rubber, on each washer which minimizes the bounce of each washer upon impact. In said alternative embodiments, the washer or its coating may contain serrations, dimples, or other non-uniform cuts or moldings on the outside diameter which minimize rolling of said washers. Still further alternative embodiments may utilize one or more rings as an accessory to the apparatus and during the method of play instead of said washers, all without departing from the spirit of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment, a gripping surface is placed on the bottom wall of the inside of said scoring box. Said gripping surface slows the movement of the washer when it contacts the bottom wall of the scoring box, thereby helping to prevent the washer from bouncing out. In a preferred embodiment, the gripping surface comprises a plurality of projections which extend away from said bottom wall. Said projections engage and interfit within the inside diameter hole of said washer and also protrude upon the washer outside diameter, thereby limiting the movement of said washer in said scoring box. Alternative embodiments may incorporate other means to create a gripping surface. These include but are not limited to adhesives, hook and loop fasteners, magnetic attraction, or vacuum holding. The preferred embodiment further places an outside gripping surface, preferably in the form of said plurality of projections, on the outside of said bottom wall to limit sliding movement of the scoring box.
In preferred operation and use, the players separate the scoring boxes from the stacked and stored position. A base plug having a center scoring pin thereon mounted is placed within the center opening of said raised center portion for each scoring box. (alternative play methods may forego use of said center scoring pin) Each scoring box is then separated approximately 30 feet. Alternative embodiments may separate the scoring boxes more or less than 30 feet. One or more anchor pins may be placed through a lip hole to help secure the scoring box to a surface. As with the center scoring pin, anchor pin use is optional. Alternatively, the players may desire to play on a water surface. In this case, the players would simply place the scoring boxes on the water surface and allow them to float in place.
During play, each player obtains marked washers, stands near a scoring box, and begins tossing toward the other scoring box. In a preferred method of play, if a washer lands within the scoring box but not within the center opening, it counts for one point. If a washer lands within the center opening but not onto the center scoring pin, it counts for three points. If a washer lands within the center opening and also onto the center scoring pin, it counts for five points. In a preferred method, the first player to obtain 21 points wins the game.
The apparatus and all of its parts may be manufactured from a variety of materials including but not limited to plastics, metals, woods, composites, various rubber materials, leathers, or any other material capable of withstanding the impact of washers.